Fastening holes in circuit boards are susceptible to misalignment when being installed in the typical personal computer chassis. Misalignment often means that the computer chassis has to be replaced or re-machined for proper alignment.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an adjustable circuit board support frame without the need for alignment of fasteners. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a circuit board support frame that may be adjusted to accommodate any size circuit board for ease of replacement of the circuit board and upgrade of the computer.